<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moonrise Wakes the Nightingale by Rainbow820</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962367">The Moonrise Wakes the Nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820'>Rainbow820</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nightingale Prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Found Family, Game Elements too but I try to explain it so anyone can understand, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Spy Jaskier is a really heavy theme here, past M-preg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightingale Vesemir Pankratz is the child of the infamous witcher Geralt of Rivia, the powerful mage Yennefer of Vengeburg, and the world-renowned bard Jaskier. He was born at the dawn of a war his parents have no choice but to be apart of. </p>
<p>The world order falls apart and is rebuilt as he grows absent of stability or consistency from his parents. Nightingale will become his own man but no doubt Destiny has her plans for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nightingale Prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moonrise Wakes the Nightingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A continuation of my story, What is a lark, if not free?, this is a series of slices of life stories about Nightingale and his family. It will mostly be chronological but I will be noting the dates and times just so we're all on the same page. Now let us all have a good time and settle in while we've got time to believe because no doubt season 2 will throw this all out the window.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier had a difficult pregnancy let's find out why shall we?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philippa Eilhart is one of if not the most powerful mage alive. Certainly one of the most powerful in history. She serves, at a first glance, the king of Redania. In reality, she serves herself and uses the Faculty of Contemporary History in Oxenfurt to assist her. The faculty is the base for the Redanian secret service. She works with dozens of spies to ensure the betterment of the kingdom and the consolidation of her powers.</p>
<p>She has helped perfect a procedure to suppress secondary genders and it is a tried and true method. The plant known as botulinum clogs scent glands, slick glands, knot veins, and mating glands. It doesn't fail because it can't.</p>
<p>So when she feels her magic link to Julian Pankratz's womb snap she sits up in her bed and hums. Her lover looks at her confused but she waves the woman off while standing up.</p>
<p>She enters her pantry and steps deep inside pulling a door open to a room filled with blood vials. She traces her fingers along the labels until she pulls the one with a Dandelion on it out and takes a sip. Philippa can feel what is happening. A mage is flushing the pretty little bard of the plant- putting a baby in him.</p>
<p>She starts chanting to flush the baby out and Julian's body starts to fight her so she looks closer. Yennefer- interesting. The mage’s protection spells fight her. She pants and leans against the door feeling Julian twist in pain at the feeling of her magic clawing at his womb.</p>
<p>She will have to try again tomorrow when she is stronger closer to the full moon.</p>
<p>Philippa has known Julian since he was a sixteen-year-old boy a newly presented omega who had walked during his first heat to the college. He has an incredible will and Dijkstra had dragged him to their floors and trained the boy himself. He learned quickly and as they discovered he was on the path to be a master in all seven liberal arts.</p>
<p>No easy feat either. He had no struggles during his procedure at all. Instead, he had seemed curious about what they were doing to his body. Watching with keen interest as they injected the plant into him.</p>
<p>Some members of their organizations fail when their secondary genders are taken. They become cold and detached and obvious. They are arrested or killed, but those who succeed relish in their freedom from the constraints of their biology.</p>
<p>Julian is one who became a professor and then took his lute and falls in love with every person he meets and pries state secrets from people who want just a piece of his heart. He was good even if he hesitated to act on their orders. A free thinker as well but she supposes he was raised to believe he was right always.</p>
<p>Philippa happens to know far more about Julian than most of the spies. She had helped the Lettenhove family out because Julian was convinced they were cursed to be omegas. He was correct he should have been a beta and his older sister an alpha. Someone did indeed curse them as infants but nothing to be done now.</p>
<p>Julian never wanted to be an omega but now he willingly lets them put a baby in his womb. She doesn’t buy it, she’ll help him out flush the parasite out.</p>
<p>She tries for a month and Julian bites his tongue and resigns himself to the pain- as if this was normal. As if his womb was supposed to feel like it was burning and being clawed apart.</p>
<p>He knows what is actually happening, he knows the feel of Philippa's magic. No need to upset Yenn and Geralt with the information he might lose the baby. Their fussing would just distract him from fighting her off. </p>
<p>After another month she tries to stress him but he has too much support. To many watchful eyes with lots of magic. Julian fights her still his will is strong it always was. This is the least effective thing she could have done. He is perpetually stressed out and worried about things even if it doesn't always appear that way. He's worried as fuck that he won't be able to keep their baby in but he keeps pushing back against her. </p>
<p>She tries the third month and the baby pushes back. He's never felt anything like it before. He feels the tendrils of her magic creep towards the womb again but a burst of warmth and then searing cold and he's gasping falling over the chamberpot to vomit. Her magic changes directions quickly and he screams his back twinging and he hears Geralt's worried voice. </p>
<p>Philippa is intrigued by this child now. After pushing back against her the most she can do is twist the nerves in Jaskier's spine and leave him crying as he waits for the inflammation to go down. The baby heals him, he should have never been able to stand without pain again.</p>
<p>She speaks to the child in such a way to get him used to her magic she'll come to see this child soon. She places a claim on it no one can see but the child's life becomes intricately bound to hers and she knows that will come in handy in a few short years.</p>
<p>Only when Jaskier is alone in their room twisting with the pain she gives him is she truly able to feel the baby as he is free from Yennefer's natural cloak of protection. Puffing up his bladder, his back muscles, his hips. It must feel terribly similar to having a bad meal.</p>
<p>She never lets up so she can wash her presence over the child. </p>
<p>At five months she cursed him to feel contractions constantly. False ones of course but it panicked him none the less. He didn't know if her magic was finally working and killing his child but Yennefer managed to make them go away and he rests by her more now.</p>
<p>At six months she spikes his hormones as they’ve never been done and he can’t stop crying and he hates every second of it as they hold him close. To lose control like this it is shameful for any noble and any spy- he will see the error of his choice. To allow them to ruin his body like this she will make sure he refuses any other requests for pups.</p>
<p>At seven months she swells his wrists and ankles and fingers and feet. So he can not wield a blade and without his alphas he is nothing. Barely able to feed himself as the mage and Witcher’s babe take more energy than Philippa will let him have.</p>
<p>At eight months she tries to make his omega gland clear but the baby pushes back. She will not be able to touch him again that much is made clear by the strength of the chaos.</p>
<p>She feels the baby be born and floods Jaskier with as many energy stealing spells as she can think of. If he ever manages to stand to hold the baby she'll be surprised. </p>
<p>He is bone-weary and tired and will be until they seal him up. She won’t let up on his body. If they don’t heal him she’ll break him in two. Corrupt his very soul until he’s nothing more than a husk.</p>
<p>They do eventually return him to his original state and she feels the power of the baby through him. Of course, he does not know his constant need for sleep is her in his mind using more energy than he has. Even if he can feel her magic without that little bundle of power squirming around inside him he can't fight her, not really. </p>
<p>When the Witcher leaves the witch is quick to follow and Philippa makes her way to the mountains of Kaer Morhen. She just has to stop at Loc Muinne and meets Triss Merigold first. They have business to discuss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I'm excited to start adding stuff to this AU. Okay so now that we've really introduced Philippa Eilhart we're gonna have a good time. It's going to be heavily Witcher 2 themes but again I'll try to make it so you won't have had to play the game at all to get it. Also, let me know if there are any scenes you wanna see from this story. </p><p>Love, </p><p>Rainbow820</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>